1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suction head structures and vacuum cleaners, particularly to a suction head structure used in a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaner is usually used to adsorb/clean grains (e.g., sand grains, dust, waste materials, or the like) during process of manufacturing electronic products. The vacuum cleaner typically includes an accommodating room, a suction head structure, and a suction hood. The suction head structure connects with the vacuum cleaner and the accommodating room. The grains are adsorbed from the suction hood and suction head structure into the accommodating room as the vacuum cleaner is operated.
However, the typical vacuum cleaner may be operated one time to solely adsorb particular grains. The adsorbed grains are located at a particular position. Other grains located at other positions can be adsorbed by additionally adjusting and operating the vacuum cleaner to the desired position. Furthermore, airflow of the typical vacuum cleaner is relatively weak. The adsorbed grains tend to block tubes/tubes of the suction head structure and the suction hood. Moreover, frictional heat, generated by interactions between the adsorbed grains and the tubes, tends to conduct to a driving motor of the vacuum cleaner, which shortens usage life of the driving motor.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.